Cuidemos cabras por el bien mayor
by jessyriddle
Summary: Aberforth quiere convencer a su hermano Albus sobre los beneficios de criar cabras. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Mi situación absurda:

"Aberforth intenta mostrar a su hermano mayor Albus los placeres que ofrece el cuidado de las cabras y Ariana; pero Albus rehúsa sus argumentos sosteniendo que el conocimiento de las cabras no conducen al bienestar de todos. Aberforth intenta explicarle que eso es incierto y elabora una teoría que muestra que el cuidado adecuado de estos animales repercute en el bien de todos con efectos muy positivos."

* * *

Aberforth se encontraba en el patio de su casa junto con su hermana Ariana; a ella le gustaba mucho verlo trabajar en el pequeño establo donde el primero criaba cabras, para ser más exactos tenia 3. Abe, como lo llamaba su hermana de cariño, sentía cierta fascinación hacia sus amadas cabras y su hermano Albus siempre le recordaba "amablemente" que eso era enfermizo.

Como cada día estaba limpiando el lugar, del estiércol de los animales, mientras Ariana cepillaba el pelaje de los caprinos cuando se escucharon voces provenientes de la casa.

- Vamos Albus hay que estar preparados, solo tenemos que encontrar las Reliquias de la Muerte y seremos invencibles! Juntos dominaremos el mundo!-

- No se Gellert, la idea es tentadora pero..-

- Es por el bien mayor!-

-Bueno si lo pones así… por el bien mayor!-

Aberforth odiaba al amigo de su hermano mayor, él y sus estupidas ideas de dominación mundial y esclavizar muggles, bien a él tampoco le agradaban mucho los muggles después de lo que le hicieron a su hermanita pero no creía que esa era la solución, él tenia que desviar la atención de su hermano de las extrañas ideas que le estaba metiendo en la cabeza ese chico; asi fue ideando un plan junto con Ariana.

En la hora de la cena, los tres hermanos se encontraban sentados en la mesa comiendo el delicioso pastel de riñones que le había obsequiado la señora Bagshot, cuando el menor de los varones empezó a hablar.

- Albus, creo que deberías venir con nosotros en las mañanas para ayudarnos a cuidar de las cabras, espera! Antes de decir que no escúchame! Es importante para nuestra familia cuidar los animales porque nos dan alimentos, además a Ari le encanta cepillarlas y a ti también te gusta cuidar de ella así que, como buen hermano mayor que eres, te interesas por lo que le gusta, a que si?-

-Aberforth ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me importan tus estupidas cabras! Es cierto nos dan una rica leche pero hasta ahí, a nadie le importan las cabras! Tu estas enfermo por adorarlas tanto! Y no metas a Ari en eso! A ella le gusta solo porque a ti te gusta, todos sabemos que eres su hermano favorito-dijo haciendo un puchero- además tengo proyectos mas importantes en mente, cosas por el bien mayor!-

-Albus eso también es por el bien mayor! Que no entiendes la vital importancia que tiene el cuidado de las cabras para el mundo? Con razón vivimos en un mundo así, si todos piensan como tu - haciendo una pausa para añadir dramatismo - pero bueno todavía podemos salvarte a ti y a todos los demás ilusos que creen que no tiene importancia ese fino arte de la crianza de caprinos. Primero que nada deberás empezar a cuidarlas junto con nosotros para que comiences a cambiar tus ideas tan cerradas. Mañana a primera hora te quiero en el establo! Una vez pasado el primer paso te explicare los demás.-

-No pienso ir Abe!- pero antes de que pudiera continuar Ariana habló.

- Vamos Albus hazlo por mi!- dijo haciendo ojitos de corderito degollado o en su caso de cabrito degollado, y Albus no pudo negarse, no podía ser tan malo después de todo.

La mañana siguiente se encontraba frente al establo con cara de asco viendo la escena que se presentaba frente a él, el piso lleno de paja y estiércol, las patas de las cabras sucias de lo mismo y el terrible hedor que emanaba de ahí. Se dio la vuelta listo para escapar pero su hermano acababa de llegar y se lo impidió.

-Oh no! No no no no no! Ni creas que te vas a escapar! Estamos en el paso de aceptación! Tienes que aceptar la realidad querido Albus! Es importante para salvarte!- bien, el mayor creía que estar tanto tiempo cerca de ese hedor infernal le había fundido el cerebro a su hermano, de que diablos hablaba? Pero este, sin darse cuenta del debate interno de su hermano, empezó a dar instrucciones sobre el trabajo del día.

- bien Ari tu lavas las cabras, yo junto todo el estiércol y tu Albus lo pones es ese lugar de ahí- dijo indicando una gran caja de madera en una esquina- después de que todo este listo Albus iras por la paja y el agua para ponerla en sus abrevaderos y tu Ari vas por las cubetas para que yo pueda ordeñarlas. Todos entendieron?- los demás asintieron y empezaron el trabajo. Ariana con una cubeta de agua jabonosa limpiaba el pelaje de los animales, Aberforth con una pala amontonaba toda la suciedad del piso mientras Albus con otra pala llevaba su carga a la gran caja pensando "amo a mis hermanos, amo a mis hermanos, lo hago porque los rende felices, amo a mis hermanos" una y otra vez para darse valor y seguir con la labor. Una vez terminada la primera parte del plan de trabajo el mayor fue a buscar agua y paja, mientras la menor regresaba de la casa con unas cubetas de lata y se sentaba a lado de su hermano Abe, para poder ver como ordeñaba y de tanto en tanto sumergir una pequeña taza en la cubeta y robar un poco de leche para probarla.

Cuando finalmente todo el trabajo terminó regresaron a la casa para asearse. El mayor fue corriendo al baño para lavarse y quitarse ese horrible olor de su cuerpo antes de ver a su querido amigo. Mientras tanto, en el piso inferior Aberforth y Ariana estaban muy satisfechos de haber logrado llevar a su hermano por el buen camino. Cuando Albus regresó abajo su hermanita preguntó

- y bien? Que te pareció? Verdad que esta increíble?- lo primero que pensó él fue " claro que no! Primero me mato antes de volver a pasar por eso!" pero viendo la gran sonrisa de su hermana decidió mentir.

-Claro Ari!- solo que no pensó en las consecuencias de decir una pequeña mentira hasta que escucho lo que dijo a continuación su hermano.

-Bien! Entonces mañana a la misma hora!- bien, Albus estaba en tremendo lío pero no podía decir que no, su hermana descubriría que le mintió si así lo hiciera, así que solo asintió, demasiado aterrado para poder pronunciar palabra.

En la noche, mas precisamente a la hora de cenar, se encontraban otra vez los tres hermanos sentados comiendo pollo con verduras mientras el mayor maldecía internamente a Gellert por no haberlo ayudado a huir de sus hermanos, si, el muy desgraciado se había reído de su desdicha y por mas que le había rogado que lo dejara quedarse en su casa a dormir ese se lo había negado diciendo que quería ver hasta donde llegaban sus hermanos.

Los dos menores estaban listos para pasar al paso dos de su súper plan para mantener en el buen camino al mayor.

- Bien Albus veo que has aceptado y superado satisfactoriamente el primer paso. Me alegra que te haya gustado cuidar de los animales, no es tan difícil como creías verdad? Bien pasemos al paso dos. Ese paso consiste en mostrar a los demás lo beneficioso que resultaría si todos tuviéramos cabras que cuidar en nuestros patios. Ahora dime que beneficios crees que tenemos?-

Albus estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, beneficios? Diablos si para él fue una tortura! Bueno claro que en caso de ser un sádico despiadado que te gusta torturar gente tendría sus beneficios tener un establo pero de ahí en fuera no se le ocurría gran cosa, tenia que buscar algo antes de que su hermano creyera que no había aprendido nada y tenia que revivir toda su aventura.

- Mm, beneficios, mm, ah si bueno si cuidamos bien las cabras nos dan mucha leche y no tenemos que ir a comprarla correcto?- Aberforth asintió satisfecho y con un gesto de la mano le indicó que prosiguiera- Mm, también el estiércol! Si! Es muy útil con las plantas y la gente podría tener huertas!-

-Muy bien Albus! Has aprendido mucho! Pero te olvidaste de algo muy importante! La crianza de animales te lleva a un estado de paz interior y felicidad que permite que la gente sea mas calmada y gentil, por lo que bajan las tasas de delincuencia pues alguien muy feliz no se pone a robar no? Tampoco a hacerle daño a los demás ni nada de eso verdad? Así que es importante poner en practica todos nuestros conocimientos para convertir poco a poco a toda la población. Para empezar tenemos que enseñarle a alguien lo que tu aprendiste hoy. Tienes alguien en mente? -

El rostro de Albus se iluminó y una sonrisa malvada apareció.

- Si Abe tengo a la persona perfecta! Gellert se mostró muy interesado hoy cuando le conté todo lo que había pasado! Le iré a decir ahora mismo!- y dicho eso salio corriendo de la casa.

La mañana siguiente ahí estaban Albus y Gellert en el establo, el primero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y el otro murmurando cosas entre las cuales se podían distinguir algunas palabras como "maldito chantajista" y "me las pagaras".

Cuando llegaron las dos personas faltantes Abe habló. - Bien ya estamos todos. Me alegra que estés tan feliz con eso Albus! Ya ves que tenia razón! Ahora empiecen! Tu- dijo indicando a su hermano- harás lo que yo hice ayer y Gellert hará lo tuyo. Albus te explicará todo yo iré a ayudar a Ariana.-

-Que?- empezó a decir Albus pero su hermano ya se había alejado

-Ja! Eso te pasa por querer arrastrarme a las estupideces de tu hermano! A ver vamos a empezar eso para terminar pronto- dijo Gellert enojado.

Una vez terminado todo Aberforth convocó a los dos amigos a la cocina para platicar sobre su progreso con la nueva ideología de vida.

-Que te pareció Gellert?-preguntó Ariana. Albus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo para que este no dijera nada que pudiera ofender a su hermanita.

-Fue algo realmente…interesante-

- Muy bien- intervino Abe - entonces podemos pasar al ultimo paso. Mi hermano ya te explicó los beneficios de criar cabras así que el ultimo paso para que todo el mundo empiece a ver las cosas como nosotros, es la propaganda.- los dos amigos se miraron claramente desconcertados mientras el menor seguía- haremos carteles para poner en todas las calles del pueblo, tendrán una gran foto de una cabra y un gran titulo brillante que diga: CUIDEMOS CABRAS POR EL BIEN MAYOR! Y tendremos que enseñarles a los que no saben nada pero bueno, empezará una nueva era en donde todas las personas serán mejores gracias a las cabras!- en cuanto terminó su discurso Ari aplaudió a su hermano mientras Albus y Gellert pensaban lo mismo "se ha vuelto loco!".


End file.
